Sale Voleur !
by TeamLouis
Summary: Un Drago énervé qui traite sa Némésis de voleur... Oui, mais qu'a-t-il volé ? OS Drarry avec lemon Enjoy !


**Disclaimer **: les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à notre chère JKR…

**Rating** : M

**Warning**** : **OS avec lemon yaoi, bref tout le monde est prévenu !

**Enjoy !**

« -Potter ! Je te jure que tu vas le payer !

-Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai rien fait ! »

Ca fait maintenant une dizaine de minutes que tu me courses dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et mes jambes commencent à faiblir. Je sais que si je m'arrête, tu vas te jeter sur moi et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me battre. Surtout que je n'ai aucune idée d'où provient ton excès de colère envers moi. Il faut que je regagne en vitesse mon dortoir, et n'ayant pas le mot de passe, tu ne pourras pas rentrer, je suis diabolique.

« -Potter ! Arrête-toi immédiatement !

-T'as cru ! »

Je tourne à gauche, pique un sprint jusqu'au dortoir, articule périlleusement le mot de passe, et me glisse rapidement dans la pièce. Je m'adosse contre le mur et ferme les yeux, tentant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque moins laborieux.

« -As-tu pensé une seule seconde que j'étais stupide Potter ? »

Mes paupières se rouvrent instantanément, tu es juste en face de moi, les poings fermés sur les hanches, un regard de tueur.

« -Mais comment t'as fait pour rentrer ?!

-T'occupe ! me réponds-tu avant de te précipiter sur moi. »

La course-poursuite reprend, je sais que je n'ai aucune échappatoire, tu vas me tuer.

« -Roooooooon ! Viens m'aider ! »

Tu rigoles, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que nous deux dans le dortoir, personne ne pourra me porter secours. Je t'atteins mon lit, et me stoppe, il ne sert plus à rien de courir. Je me retourne pour te faire face, tu t'avances vers moi d'un pas sûr.

« -T'es qu'un sale voleur Potter !

-Je t'ai dit que j'ai rien fait ! Je sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

-Je l'ai cherché partout, il est introuvable, je ne vois que toi pour me l'avoir pris ! »

Les jointures de tes doigts deviennent blanches tant tes poings sont serrés, tes yeux d'habitude si clairs s'assombrissent, et les muscles de ta mâchoire semblent figés tellement tu la contracte. Tu retournes sur tes pas et fermes les rideaux, et lance un sort de silence.

« -Mal... Malfoy… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? articule-je avec difficulté.

-Personne n'entendra ton cri lorsque je t'égorgerais !

-Arrête, tu me fais peur… »

Je recule, et bute contre le lit, je perds l'équilibre et m'étale de tout mon long dessus. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me relever que tu t'installes à califourchon sur mes cuisses, en bloquant mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête. Tu me fixes intensément, il ne faut pas que tu me regardes comme ça, je sais ce que je ressens pour toi, et crois-moi, c'est plus que de la haine… Donc si tu pouvais arrêter de me jauger, ça éviterait qu'un point particulier de mon anatomie se réveille.

« -Si tu ne me le rends pas tout de suite, je me jure de faire de ta vie un enfer, chuchotes-tu au creux de mon oreille.

-Je ne t'ai rien pris Malfoy, je n'arrête pas de te le dire !

-Menteur ! »

Tu lâches mes mains, ce qui me permet de me relever sur mes coudes, nos visages sont maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Tu n'as pas l'intention de changer de position, ce n'est pas très confortable pour moi, je prends le risque de m'asseoir, et tu ne contestes pas.

-Potter, je peux te ga…

Tu ne finis pas ta phrase, tu me fatigues, alors je t'embrasse, ça fait plusieurs semaines que j'en rêve. Tu sembles surpris, tu te laisses faire, mais quand je veux me reculer, tu te fais plus insistant et passe ta main derrière ma nuque pour me maintenir contre toi. Ta langue caresse habilement ma lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'accès pour rejoindre sa semblable. Notre baiser est tendre, je dirais même amoureux, puis la passion prend le dessus. Tu romps ce moment d'intimité à bout de souffle, tes joues sont rosies, et tes cheveux sont quelque peu décoiffés à cause de moi. Tu es magnifique… Tu poses tes mains sur mes épaules et me pousse, je m'allonge et tu t'installes entre mes jambes, tes lèvres trouvent mon cou, le malmenant pour y laisser des marques rouges, tandis que tes doigts se faufilent sous ma chemise, et effleure délicatement ma peau, la couvrant de frissons. Un gémissement incontrôlé sort de ma bouche, tu me dévisages et me souris, pas ton habituel sourire sarcastique, un autre, que je n'avais jamais vu, puis tu m'embrasses, tout en déboutonnant ma chemise. Je me retrouve rapidement en caleçon, tu es encore habillé et ça ne me plait pas du tout.

« -Euh, Dray ?

-Hum ?

-Je trouve que tu as un peu trop vêtements à mon goût. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien…, te réponds-je avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus. »

D'un sort informulé, tu te retrouves dans le même état que moi, et j'encercle ta taille de mes jambes, faisant rencontrer nos deux érections, laissant échapper un cri de plaisir. Ta langue dessine avec application des arabesques sur ma gorge, elle descend toujours plus bas et passe inlassablement sur mes tétons durcis par l'excitation. Elle passe ensuite entre les sillons de mes abdos, tu déposes un baiser sur mon nombril et arrive rapidement à mon bas-ventre. Tu joues quelques instants qui me semblent être des heures avec l'élastique de mon caleçon, je soupire de frustration, ça te fait rire. Enfin, tu poses tes lèvres sur la bosse qui déforme mon boxer, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me cambrer, tu plaques violement mes hanches contre le matelas.

« -Pardon, je ne voulais pas te brusquer…, m'excuses-je.

-Je ne pensais pas que le Survivant était si impatient…, dis-tu en souriant, avant de venir m'embrasser chastement. »

D'un geste rapide et maitrisé, tu m'arraches le seul bout de tissu qu'il me reste, j'hoquète de surprise. Tu m'observes longuement, je suis complètement nu, offert à toi, les jambes légèrement écartées, et ça devient vraiment gênant.

« -Harry ?

-Quoi ?

-Fais-moi tien… »

Je relève la tête et hausse un sourcil interrogateur, puis inverse les positions.

« -Toi, Drago Malfoy, tu veux que je te fasse mien ? Non, c'est impossible, où est le vrai Drago ? ironise-je.

-Tais-toi, c'est la seule et unique fois où je serais soumis alors profite ! réponds-tu en me tirant la langue. »

Langue que je capture immédiatement entre mes lèvres, tandis qu'une de mes mains s'aventure dangereusement vers tes fesses, avec l'espoir de retirer ton caleçon sans trop de difficultés. Je fais glisser ce sous-vêtement qui nous est d'aucune utilité à présent, tu places de ton plein gré un coussin sous tes hanches, ce n'est certainement pas ta première fois avec un garçon, comme quoi tu caches bien ton jeu. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir, étant moi-même gay, j'ai perdu ma virginité il y a déjà un petit bout de temps. Bref, revenons à nos moutons, je te présente trois doigts, que tu te fais un plaisir de sucer et mordiller, décuplant ainsi notre plaisir. J'introduis mon index dans ton intimité, aucune réaction de ta part, tu oses même me regarder d'un air blasé, c'est bon, j'ai compris, un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier, et cette fois-ci, tu te crispes.

« -Haha, tu fais moins le malin là !

-Par Merlin ! Tais-toi ! »

J'étouffe un rire en mordant ton genou, et commence à faire des mouvements de ciseaux en toi, et lorsque je sens que tu te détends, un troisième doigt finit de te préparer.

« -Bon, t'as fini ?

-Dray, je te demande pardon ?!

-C'est long, je m'ennuie moi !

-Je fais ça pour pas te faire mal je te signale !

-Oui mais t'es pas assez rapide !

-Ce que tu peux être agaçant ! »

Je retire ma main, tu grognes quand même de frustration et m'attires à toi en exerçant une pression sur ma nuque pour m'embrasser sauvagement. Je me positionne à ton entrée et te pénètre délicatement, sans quitter tes lèvres. Mais tu décides de t'empaler violement, me coupant la respiration, et je dois faire un gros effort pour ne pas jouir sur le coup.

« -Bon, tu bouges ?!

-Putain Drago ! »

Tu es vraiment infernal… Je débute de langoureux vas-et-viens, tu ondules sous moi pour nous faire ressentir plus de sensations. T'entendre gémir comme tu le fais est pour moi la plus belle des jouissances, ta fierté est mise de côté, je découvre enfin cette partie de toi que je voulais tant connaitre. Je ferme les yeux, trop d'émotions me submergent, et je sens l'orgasme proche.

« -Ha… Harry… Accélère je t'en prie… »

Je ne peux que satisfaire ta demande, le rythme devient frénétique, la sueur coule le long de mon dos, tu plaques mon corps contre le tien, je saisis ta verge pour la masturber au même rythme que mes coups de reins. Nos yeux ne se lâchent plus, tes mains sont fermement posées sur mes cuisses, les gémissements emplissent le dortoir et je te remercie intérieurement d'avoir instauré un sort de silence. Ton cri me ramène à la réalité, tu viens dans ma main et ton corps tremblant après l'orgasme foudroyant me fait venir à mon tour. Je me retire et m'allonges à tes côtés, tu viens te blottir contre ma poitrine et remontes le drap sur nous, ma main caresse ton dos, nos respirations s'apaisent. Puis je me souviens pourquoi tu es dans mon lit… Je me dégage de ton étreinte et sors du lit, je cherche quelque chose en dessous, tu ouvres la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort lorsque je pose sur ton torse ton journal intime. Tu me regardes, horrifié, et te mets sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller.

« -Sors Harry.

-Dray, c'est mon dortoir.

-Je me sens suffisamment humilié, sors.

-Drago…

-Tu as lu combien de pages de mon journal ?

-Une seule.

-Tu mens.

-Je t'assure que non, j'en ai lu qu'une seule.

-Laquelle ?

-La plus importante à mes yeux, te réponds-je en m'allongeant sur toi.

-Développe.

-La dernière page, celle où tu disais que tu aimerais avoir une relation autre qu'haineuse avec moi…

-Arrête ! Tais-toi ! »

J'embrasse tes cheveux, et glisse ma main le long de ton flanc. Tu trembles et tu sembles étouffer tes sanglots.

« -Pourquoi tu pleures ? chuchote-je au creux de ton oreille.

-Ca t'amuse de me faire ça ? Ca t'amuse de me faire souffrir ? Ca t'amuse de m'avoir baisé juste pour ton plaisir ? Ca t'amuse de m'humilier ? C'est ça, hein Harry ?

-Dis-le moi.

-De quoi ?

-Ce que tu as écrit dans ton journal.

-Non.

-S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de l'entendre…

-Ca changerait quoi !?

-Dis-le !

-Pourquoi faire !?

-Mais parce que c'est réciproque ! »

Tu te retournes, je m'installe entre tes jambes et essuie tes larmes du bout des doigts, je dépose un baiser sur ton nez.

« -C'est vrai ?

-Oui, et ça fait longtemps…

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

-On est censé être ennemis Drago. »

Tu passes tes bras derrière ma nuque, tente de m'embrasser mais je résiste.

« -Tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Je me penche, et pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes, une simple pression, il n'en faut pas plus. Je me glisse sous la couette, et tu blottis ton corps contre le mien, entremêlant nos jambes, et je te serre possessivement contre moi.

« -Dis mon ange ?

-Oui ?

-Dans quelques temps, aurais-je le droit de me foutre de toi ?

-A propos de quoi je te prie ?

-Ton journal intime, réponds-je en m'esclaffant.

-Peut-être, dans longtemps, très longtemps ! »

Tu relèves la tête et embrasse mon front, avant de reprendre ta position initiale. C'est pelotonné l'un contre l'autre que nous nous endormons…

Je suis actuellement réveillé et je n'ose pas me lever, premièrement parce que tu dors encore, deuxièmement parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le courage d'expliquer à mes camarades de chambre pourquoi toi, ma Némésis, tu es dans mon lit, nu qui plus est. Finalement, mon regard se pose sur tes lèvres rosies, dessinées en un petit sourire, tentantes. Hier, tu me traitais de voleur, mais aujourd'hui, je peux affirmer que c'est toi, tu as volé mon cœur… Alors je me dis que je vais certainement passer ma journée au lit avec toi, juste toi, car c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin…

**Voilà ! Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai eu un mal fou à finir cette fiction, alors veuillez m'excuser si elle est un peu bâclée… **


End file.
